1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a determination device communicable with a direction distance sensor, a determination method, and a recording medium recording a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information about an intersection through which own transport machine is to pass next has been conventionally provided to an operator of the transport machine by various methods.
For example, in the intersection detection method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106147, in-vehicle data including first data to be used in the case of examining a state around a moving body and first position information indicating a position of the moving body and map data including second position information indicating the position of an intersection are first acquired. Subsequently, the in-vehicle data acquired at a spot within a predetermined distance from the intersection is selected on the basis of the first position information and the second position information and whether or not the characteristics of the intersection exist in the first data of the selected in-vehicle data is determined. After the in-vehicle data acquired within the intersection is specified on the basis of this determination result, the start position of a search range is determined on the basis of this specified in-vehicle data. Further, after the search direction of the in-vehicle data is determined as a time direction which is reverse to the recording time direction of the in-vehicle data, the in-vehicle data to be determined is successively selected in accordance with the search direction and whether or not characteristics corresponding to an intersection start position appear in the in-vehicle data to be determined is determined. Consequently, the in-vehicle data of the intersection start position is specified.
Further, the warning device for vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5338371 includes an acquisition unit which acquires information on a state of a vehicle and information on a state around the vehicle, a determination unit which determines whether or not a warning which promotes deceleration or stop is required to be outputted based on acquired information of the acquisition unit, a warning unit which outputs a warning based on a determination result of the determination unit, and a detection unit which detects a sign which promotes deceleration or stop and is placed in a vehicle traveling direction. Here, in the case where a sign is detected by the detection unit, the warning unit does not output a warning or the warning unit does not output a warning until a predetermined condition is satisfied.